Upright divider arrangements for use in commercial and office environments are well known and numerous variations of such have been developed. Many known divider arrangements, however, have been developed solely for the purpose of functioning as a privacy divider between adjacent working areas, and accordingly many such arrangements are heavy, bulky, and not readily movable or transportable.